The invention relates to a switching device comprising a contact block having a fixed part connected to at least one electric terminal and having at least one electric contact zone able to operate in conjunction with a contact zone of a movable part, an actuating device enabling the movable part to be moved from a closed position to an open position of said electric contact zones.